Heartbreak
by fanficpro
Summary: Dynasty and Kevin are now in a steady relationship, living together in Chalky's flat when they are overjoyed with surprising news however, when they find that Steve-O has been released from prison yet again on parole, their lives are rocked and nothing will really be the same again. Some later chapters may be upsetting (DYVIN/KYNASTY!)
1. Chapter 1: happy ever afters

**Heartbreak**

_**Dynasty and Kevin are now in a steady relationship, living together in Chalky's flat when they are overjoyed with surprising news however, when they find that Steve-O has been released from prison yet again on parole, their lives are rocked and nothing will really be the same again.**_

_**Warning: this chapter does contain hints of sex (I'm sure I don't need to tell you why just read the description above and you'll kind of understand that in order to get pregnant... anyway I'll shut up)**_

* * *

The exam season had finally arrived and all of the pupils of Waterloo road were studying every time they got the chance; lunch, in between lessons, even in lessons on some occasions. Among all of her fellows, Dynasty Barry was finding it in particularly hard to concentrate. Was it because she was nervous? Or perhaps determined to live up to Kevin's standards? Either way, she was determined to make her boyfriend proud so she spent most of English that day pouring over her Geography textbook, taking in every last detail on each page. As Kevin took a seat next to her, he leaned slightly towards her and whispered, 'you know you don't need to revise this much. You're really clever you know and you'll probably pass the exams anyway.'  
'But what if I don't?' Replied Dynasty, not taking her eyes off the book as she absently traced her finger over the trapezium that took up half the page. Sighing, Kevin put his arm on her shoulder and planted an encouraging kiss onto her cheek. Dynasty's mouth twitched slightly as his lips brushed over her and, somehow, his touch seemed to speed up her brain, making everything in the textbook easier to understand. She didn't tell Kevin this of course though; instead she gripped his hand from under the table in appreciation.  
'Okay class,' called Christine as she walked into the classroom, 'today we will be- Dynasty would you put that book away please. This is English.'  
'Oh… yeah,' muttered Dynasty distractedly, drawing her eyes up from her textbook as she shut it and made to stow it into her bag, 'sorry miss.'  
As Christine began to explain the topic of that days lesson, Kevin murmured, 'you'll do fine, try not to worry too much.'  
Dynasty looked at him and gave a huge sigh, 'I know it's stupid, me getting so worked up but I,' she turned bright red, 'I really want to make you proud of me.' At this, Kevin's lips stretched into a wide grin. Gazing at Dynasty as though she were the most beautiful thing in the world, he squeezed her hand and said softly, 'you already have.'

Despite Kevin's reassurances though, Dynasty was still agitated for the rest of the day. She seemed so stressed out about every little thing and appeared terrified that she'd forget something or otherwise completely lose her head in the exam. Kevin could see how stressed out she was getting so he decided that, that night, he was going to plan a night out for them. It was clear that she needed something to relieve her frustration so he figured that a night out was just what she needed. At the end of the school day, Kevin caught up with Dynasty in the corridors smiling. 'What are you so happy about?' Asked Dynasty accusingly. She looked tired with slight shadows under her eyes. 'I have booked tickets at the cinema for us tonight at six and reservations at that Indian restaurant for us at nine so we can spend some time together and just get away from all of this,' he gestured around the corridor, where wherever you went, people were revising, their noses in their books.  
'Seriously?' Laughed Dynasty and her face lit up at once. She put her arm round Kevin and then, as they walked out of the school building together, she rested her head gently against his chest. The night went just as Kevin had hoped. By the time that the movie had ended and they were making their way to the restaurant, Dynasty was much more relaxed- much more like the person he'd fallen in love with. When she was all happy and laid back like this, they found it really easy to talk to each other and laugh with each other about stupid little things that weren't that important. As they began to eat their food, Dynasty started to tell Kevin more about growing up in the Barry family, 'sometimes it felt more like living in an orphanage,' admitted Dynasty, 'we weren't really close. Especially with Barry. He spent most of his time in his room. No idea what he used to do in there. Barry never had been the same since dad got arrested. They'd been so close,' she sighed before adding on, 'my mum was never one to care for us or anything. In fact she was hardly ever at home. She left us to look after ourselves most of the time… what about you?'  
Kevin shrugged, 'well my mum was a nutcase. None of the families that fostered me really cared either. They said I wound them up… no idea how. I tried with some of them though I really did but it never worked out and I just ended getting sent to another one. I think I prefer living without a foster family though, being independent.'  
'Yeah,' agreed Dynasty, nodding, 'Chalky's flat feels much more like home than the Barry house ever did, or perhaps that's just because I'm with you.' Kevin beamed at Dynasty. This night was going perfectly. What was better, they hadn't even mentioned the upcoming exams. It was like exams didn't exist anymore. All that mattered to Kevin was the girl sitting opposite him. He loved her unlike anyone he had ever loved. She was more of a family to him than all of those foster parents had been. She alone understood him.

At about half past midnight, they made their way back to Chalky's flat, not at all tired but animated as they put their arms round each others shoulders and approached the flat. Once inside, Dynasty faced Kevin, 'thanks,' she whispered before pressed her lips convulsively against his. Kevin responded passionately to the kiss, snaking his arms amorously around her waist, holding her closer to him. As Dynasty ran one hand through his hair, she skilfully slipped his jacket off of his shoulders with the other. Then he began to do the same with her clothes, taking her jacket slowly off as she made to unbutton his top. He felt her fingers as she did so, breathing in her sweet scent. Soon they were left in their underwear as the last of their garments fell, discarded to the hallway floor and, still kissing enthusiastically, they made their way into the bedroom. Chuckling under their breath in between kisses, they rolled around on the bed and Kevin started to unhook Dynasty's lacy bra as she rested on top of him. Almost wrestling lovingly with each other, they turned over so that Dynasty could wrap her thighs around Kevin as he kissed her neck. 'I love you,' she murmured softly, placing her hand on the back of Kevin's neck. Stroking her tenderly, Kevin whispered, 'I love you too.'

* * *

_**Hope you liked it. Yes I am going to update:) **_

_**and for those of you who have been asking me, I will update 'for your information' soon too (got some great ideas for that fanfic)**_

_**Well thanks for reading and please review because every single review is really appreciated :)**_


	2. Chapter 2: the news

Dynasty didn't open her eyes immediately the next day. She could feel the warmth of the sun bathing her through the windows. She knew Kevin was next to her, one hand on her chest and one leg still wrapped around her waist. Dynasty smiled as she held Kevin's hand under the sheets. Slowly opening her slightly bleary eyes, she leaned over and kissed Kevin silently. At her touch, he opened his eyes and grinned at her. 'Hi,' he said, placing a hand on Dynasty's waist.  
'Hey,' replied Dynasty, rolling over so that she was on top of Kevin and placing another, more ardent kiss onto his hungry lips.  
'What's the time?' Asked Kevin. Dynasty raised her head and peered over at the digital clock on the bedside table: 10:00am. Smiling in spite of herself, she murmured, 'school started an hour ago.' In response to this Kevin merely continued their kiss, running his fingers through her golden hair, feeling her body softly brush against his. Neither of them felt like getting up and going to school so they stayed in bed until half past. Dynasty sat up and sighed to Kevin, 'I'm going to take a shower.' Kevin nodded as she got up but, as she walked away, she called back to him, 'and you're getting in with me.' Kevin raised his eyebrows before jumping out of bed and following her. They decided to wait until lunch before entering the school gates so that they could blend in with the crowd of pupils rushing from one lesson to another. Even though they were talking animatedly with each other and exchanging laughs, they couldn't help but worry about their first exam (English) which would take place the following day. Outside the school gates, Dynasty groaned, 'but what if I do awful?'  
'You won't,' assured Kevin firmly, holding both of her hands with his.  
'But what if?' Asked Dynasty.  
Kevin chuckled, 'well I'm not going to love you any less am I?' Dynasty smiled and they hugged before walking inside the school building. The corridors were jammed with filing students having just left their first lesson. Everyone was eager to get to the canteen so Kevin and Dynasty joined the crowds quite unnoticed. Having found a table in the hall, Dynasty and Kevin ate their lunch quickly but were joined by Imogen and Connor after about five minutes. 'Where have you two been all morning?' Inquired Imogen, taking a seat next to Dynasty as Connor sat next to Kevin. Dynasty looked awkwardly at her, 'errrr…' but Imogen just smiled, having got a pretty accurate impression of what they must have been doing. Eager to break the silence, Connor changed the subject, 'our year have the afternoon off lessons to revise, they told us this morning.'  
'Thank god,' said Dynasty, exhaling deeply, 'I can revise for English some more. I really haven't done as much studying as I ought to.' Under the table, Kevin's leg brushed Dynasty's very slightly which calmed Dynasty down a bit as she remembered what he'd said earlier that day.

From that point to late at night, Dynasty did nothing but revise for English. She _had _to do well. She really wanted to achieve high marks as well as make Kevin proud. As she sat in bed that night reading her book next to Kevin however, she found it difficult to concentrate. 'You alright?' queried Kevin, a concerned line creasing his forehead. Dynasty nodded and tried to ignore the discomfort within her. Gulping, she continued with her revision but the pit of her stomach seemed to be groaning in pain and her head felt unusually heavy. 'I think I'll go to sleep,' she muttered, 'don't want to fall asleep in the exam.' She put down her book and straightened herself out, trying to get to sleep. It was half an hour before she actually managed to drift off. Kevin observed her, slightly worried. Was her strange discomfort due to nerves? He kissed her on the cheek before going to sleep himself.

'I feel like a sack of dung,' groaned Dynasty the next morning, walking slowly out of the toilets, clutching her stomach.  
'Are you sure you're alright to do the exam, Dynasty,' asked Kevin as she entered the kitchen. She just nodded in reply before smiling weakly. As they entered the exam hall however, Dynasty's hands were shaking so she folded her arms to make it less obvious. As she sat down, she saw Kevin a couple of rows to the wide of her. Dynasty drummed her fingers on the desk, her heart racing like she'd just run a marathon. They were handing the papers out now. As a paper was placed on her desk, Dynasty stared at it, trying to breathe slowly. As soon as they were allowed to start, Dynasty turned to the first page in her paper feverishly and started scribbling down answers. She just wanted this first exam to be over with. She was able to do most of the questions fairly well apart from one on the second section where she had to spend quite a lot of time thinking hard, trying to remember what she'd revised. She looked up at the person in front of her. She had long shiny black hair which seemed to ripple slightly, even though there was no breeze. And then suddenly, Dynasty's inside squirmed horrible and she took a sharp intake of breath, screwing up her eyes in pain. A few people looked around before turning back to their papers. Dynasty raised her head to see Kevin glancing at her, a worried look spreading across his face. She forced a quick smile to reassure him that everything was okay but no sooner had she looked back down at her paper when she moaned in agony again. More people turned round now and Christine made a beeline for Dynasty. 'Are you okay?' she muttered in Dynasty's ear.  
'I- I don't know,' whimpered Dynasty, breathing fast and quick.  
Christine felt Dynasty's forehead, 'you're burning up I really think you need to see the school nurse.' Dynasty left the hall with Christine, leaving Kevin open mouthed and horrified.

After school Kevin looked everywhere for Dynasty but he couldn't find her. Later, he was resigned to returning to the flat without her. However to his surprise, Dynasty was already in the flat, on the sofa waiting for him. 'Dynasty,' he let out a sigh of relief, 'are you okay? What happened? What did the nurse say?'  
'She said I should try this,' said Dynasty, her face impassive. She held up a small box to Kevin who took it and read the words on the side of it: _Pregnancy test. _He stuttered for a while before looking back at Dynasty.

'Well…' he stammered, 'that would explain a lot.' Dynasty wrapped her arms around him as he asked, 'have you tested it yet?'  
'No you knob,' laughed Dynasty, it's still in the packaging. Anyway, I wanted you to be here.


	3. Chapter 3: second chances

_**Hi heres another chapter:)  
**_**I'm planning to do a lot for this fanfiction so I hope you like it so far**  
**Please read&review**

* * *

Dynasty was over the moon and she cuddled up next to Kevin on the sofa that night as they watched TV and ate pizza together. She couldn't believe it- she was pregnant. Once she'd got over the shock of it all she began to been excited, ecstatic. To celebrate, the evening was spent with just her and Kevin watching TV together all night. Now whenever Dynasty got slight twinges in her stomach, she smiled. Knowing what it was seemed to relieve the pain.  
'When do you think we should tell everyone?' She asked Kevin. He didn't answer immediately. Still with his arm around her, Kevin pressed his nose and lips to the top of Dynasty's head which was resting on his chest. He inhaled, taking in the sweet smell of her hair before whispering softly, 'whenever you're ready.'

The next day was their History exam. Even though Dynasty hadn't revised for this exam as much as any other, she was strangely relaxed about it. 'Good luck,' she said to Kevin before they entered the hall and took their place at their desks. Dynasty thought the exam went okay, better than yesterdays anyway. As she walked out of the hall, Christine approached her and said, 'Dynasty,' she lowered her voice, 'how did the tests go?'  
'Positive,' smiled Dynasty, 'I'm pregnant.'  
Christine nodded and said, 'I'm happy for you.'  
'Thanks miss,' and with that, Dynasty walked away from Christine to join Kevin, Connor and Imogen for lunch.

Dynasty and Kevin still hadn't told the other two about their news and they weren't planning on telling them just yet. Besides, there were months to go before Dynasty even had to tell them. She wondered how they would react. They would probably be pleased for them yet Dynasty still had the nagging suspicion that Imogen would disapprove. Nevertheless nothing could dampen Dynasty's spirits as the week progressed. She even found the exams quite easy. In fact, by the weekend, she was so happy that she went out shopping for loads of baby-related things. This child was going to have the best life ever! It was going to be brought up perfectly and lovingly. Whilst out on Saturday, she and Kevin got the baby a cot, a teddy and a mobile.

By Sunday, the spare room in Chalky's flat had been converted into the ideal room for a child to grow up in. Sometimes, when she felt the baby inside her, she absent-mindedly stroked it, muttering to it under her breath, comforting it, assuring that it would be out soon and that it would be happy once it was.  
'Imogen,' said Dynasty as she spotted her school-friend on Monday near the school gates, leaning against a tree, 'I need to tell you something.' Imogen frowned slightly. Eying Dynasty, she muttered, 'go on.'  
Dynasty took a deep breath before replying, 'I… I' but she didn't know how best to put it, 'me and Kevin, we.'  
'You didn't break up did you?' Gasped Imogen, horrified.  
'No!' Said Dynasty quickly, 'no not at all. It's just, we're expecting a baby.'  
'What?' exclaimed Imogen, her eyes widening.  
'Shh…' said Dynasty urgently, 'no one knows except me and Kevin.'  
'That's amazing!' Laughed Imogen, 'congratulations but…' her smile faltered, 'what are you going to tell your family.'  
Dynasty sighed sadly, 'I dunno. I guess I won't… not now anyway. I mean, they hate Kevin don't they. They think he's bad for me.'  
'Better than Steve-O,' muttered Imogen.  
'The point is I can't tell any of them yet, especially my brother.'  
'What can't you tell me,' came a sharp voice from behind the tree. Dynasty turned round to see none other than Barry walking towards them, gazing at her suspiciously. 'Nothing,' said Dynasty at once, though her guilty expression betrayed her. Barry scowled at Dynasty and then at Imogen and then back at Dynasty again. 'Is this about your freak of a boyfriend, Kevin?'  
'You shut up,' Snarled Dynasty taking a step towards, 'don't you dare say anything bad about him, you got it?' Barry didn't reply, he just glared at his sister. After looking around at the surroundings he stepped closer to Dynasty and whispered into her ear, 'if I were you, I'd look out because I'm not sure Kevin's going to be around much longer.'

And with that, Barry walked away, hands in his pockets, leaving Dynasty terrified. 'Barry!' she called after him, 'was that a threat? Barry?' But he didn't acknowledge her words; he didn't even look at her for the rest of the day. She didn't care about that though, Dynasty was too busy thinking about what he had said. Was Kevin in danger? What were they to do? The first thing that came to mind was that they should run away together… but would Kevin see the point? He would probably think she was overreacting.

At lunch though Dynasty had decided that she would tell Kevin about what Barry had said but, to her surprise, it was Kevin that found her first. Dynasty was about to confide in him when she saw the panicked expression in his eyes, 'I just heard Kacey speaking to Harley and Lula,' he said quietly as they backed into a corner of the library so as not to get overheard.  
'What?' asked Dynasty, alarmed.  
Kevin took a deep breath before daring to answer, 'on Wednesday, Steve-O's going to have a hearing…'  
'What?' Dynasty shouted before, after being hushed by the librarian, lowered her shaking voice, 'what do you mean _his hearing_?'  
'His lawyer apparently has managed to convince people that Steve-O didn't do all those things we claimed he did. They're going to decide whether he should be let out on parole again.'  
'But he can't,' squeaked Dynasty, clutching Kevin's shoulder as she struggled to prevent tears from forming in her eyes, 'he can't be let out. He… he.'  
'I know,' replied Kevin placing a hand to Dynasty's cheek as she trembled, 'but Steve-O's argument is that he was your boyfriend and he really loved you and that you're just saying he raped you so that you can…' he turned red, 'so that you can be with someone else.'  
'But he did!' Choked Dynasty, angry tears burning her eyes, 'he did r- attack me.'  
'I know,' said Kevin miserably and he put his arms round her as she shook uncontrollably, 'I won't let him ever do anything to you again though, don't you worry.'

But Dynasty did worry. The very thought that there was a chance of Steve-O being let out of prison was unthinkable. After all that he had done... his lawyer was still arguing on his behalf. This was absurd!

But then, she reassured herself, it _was _absurd. It was her, Kevin, Connor and Barry's word against Steve-O's. The mere probability of him getting re-released at all was minimal.

She tried to stow the thought away in the back of her mind. She wasn't going to allow Steve-O to ruin her and Kevin's happiness ever,

* * *

_**Yeah I know this chapter was a bit rushed but thanks for reading:)**_

_**Will update soon**_

_**And thanks for the reviews so far. Really appreciated xx**_


	4. Chapter 4: released

_**Updated again, please read and review. Really hope you like it. If you have any requests for what I should do in later chapters you should tell me. **_

_**I have also included the perspective of a few additional characters in this chapter (eg Kacey, Harley, Lula and Christine.)**_

* * *

The atmosphere the next couple of days was somewhat subdued and Dynasty knew that the prospect of Steve-O's upcoming hearing was still fresh on Kevin's mind. If truth be told, she was still worrying about it yet at the same time, she kept reminding herself that her argument was much stronger than Steve-O's. She'd declined any request to take part in the hearing; she didn't think she'd be able to stand looking into those dark greedy eyes of her ex. Besides, there was no way that they were going to let Steve-O out anyway. He was a madman. A lunatic.

On Wednesday morning, Kevin and Dynasty got up and dressed without saying anything to each other. In fact, they didn't utter a word until they'd reached the school gates. 'Last exam today,' muttered Dynasty, looking at the ground, 'thank god.'  
'Yeah,' replied Kevin. The last exam was maths. Under normal circumstances it would be a means of celebration, the end of the exam season, but Steve-O's hearing was looming within them like a dark grey cloud among a bright blue sky. During the exam, Dynasty wondered whether she was going to lose her voice due to lack of use. It was a few seconds before she realised that she was staring at the paper without taking in a word of it. Her eyes raked each question, seeking out one that she could do easily. Maths had never really been her strong subject. She saw Kevin from the corner of her eye, writing his answers down. If only she could read minds… she would be able to see what answers he was writing down.  
Voices could be heard outside the hall, getting louder and louder. At one point the volume got to such a level that Nikki, who was sitting at the front of the hall, had to strut outside and yell at the people making the noise. As she opened the door, Dynasty saw who they were: she recognised Kacey, Lula and Harley, all of whom were talking loud and fast. Dynasty frowned to herself; Kacey had never been one to talk loudly like that. Perhaps she'd changed since her sister had moved out. As soon as Dynasty's class had left the exam hall, Kacey walked tentatively towards her sister. 'Dynasty,' said Kacey, 'I- I,'  
'What?'  
'I don't know why but…' Gulped Kacey, looking extremely troubled.  
'What?' repeated Dynasty but in a harsher voice this time.  
Kacey inhaled deeply before continuing, 'it's mum, she attended Steve-O's hearing,' and, ignoring Dynasty's shocked splutters, Kacey continued, 'she said she'd made a deal with Steve-O. She'd argue on his behalf if he did a job for her.'  
'Mum stuck up for _him_?' Raged Dynasty, thunderstruck.  
Kacey nodded. Dynasty stared at her sister, 'is the hearing over?' Kacey bowed her head once more. Dynasty saw the expression on her sister's face and knew what the outcome must have been, 'and?'  
'He's been released,' answered Kacey simply, trying not to look too worried. Dynasty mouthed wordlessly. No… it couldn't be true. It had to be a joke. Kacey and her friends walked away, leaving Dynasty alone, feeling more empty and more vulnerable that she had done for a long time.

'I can't believe they let that criminal out of jail,' stormed Lula as her, Kacey and Harley headed to their next lesson. Kacey shrugged, 'maybe he has changed.'  
'Mate,' said Harley, frowning, 'not to be harsh or anything but, he kinda did rape your sister.'  
'We don't actually know that,' Kacey reminded him. Lula stared at Kacey, surely her friend was in denial. 'Kacey,' she said slowly, 'even your brother says,'  
'Barry only believes it because Dynasty told him so,' growled Kacey, 'if you ask me, Dynasty just wanted to be shot of him so she'd have clear access to her dream boy Kevin.' Lula and Harley exchanged looks. It was most unlike Kacey to act like this. Was her irritable behaviour due to her spite towards Kevin perhaps? It was true that she, like Barry, blamed Kevin for turning Dynasty against the Barry's but still, refusing to believe her sister on a matter like this was a little bit insensitive.  
'So you don't believe Steve-O raped her or anything then?' Inquired Lula, observing Kacey as though she was mad.  
'There's no proof he did is there?' Snapped Kacey before striding quickly in front of them. In Science, Kacey allocated the seat furthest away from Lula and Harley. 'She isn't being herself,' muttered Lula as they prepared for their practical experiment, 'I think she must be scared of Steve-O too. She just doesn't want to show it.'  
'I wanna know what Steve-O had agreed to do for Carol Barry,' said Harley darkly.  
'Whatever it is it can't be good,' answered Lula, a grave look crossing her face.

Elsewhere, in the staffroom, Christine also heard the unwelcome news from Audrey. Having being able to empathize with Dynasty, Christine too was horrified to hear the news that Steve-O had been released once again, 'but surely they must see that he's an unlawful bag of shit,' she groaned. After school, Christine caught up with Dynasty in the hallway. 'Are you okay?' she asked Dynasty, 'I heard about Steve-O.'  
'I'm fine,' Dynasty assured her before she could continue,' I ain't going to let him anywhere near me or Kevin ever again.' Christine nodded and then forced a smile onto her face before walking away.

Back at the flat, Kevin confessed to Dynasty that he too, had heard the news. 'I can't believe it,' he muttered, 'we should go to the police.'  
'But they won't believe us because he hasn't done anything.'  
'Yet,' said Kevin, 'how was he able to convince them he was innocent?'  
Dynasty sighed, 'my mother went there.' At this, Kevin looked up, his mouth open. Dynasty continued, 'she apparently argued for him. Kacey said that she wants him to do a job for her once he's out of prison.' Neither Kevin or Dynasty said anything. They were both wondering what this job implied.

* * *

_**You like it? Steve-O's been let out! Promise some interesting chapters to come up. As I said if you have any requests either message me or just put it in the reviews. Promise I will get back to you :D**_


	5. Chapter 5: old faces and new faces

**Heres another chapter. please review and tell me what u like about it and any requests for future chapters xx**

* * *

That night was one of victory in the Barry household. Carol seemed even more smug than usual. Kacey, who didn't know what Carol had asked Steve-O to do, was out round her friends, doing their history project. That just left Barry, Carol and none other than Steve-O himself, who accepted Carol's invitation to stay round that night whilst they were doing 'business together'. As Carol and Steve-O talked about what Steve-O was about to do, Barry walked in, looking much more sheepish than usual. 'Look who it is,' beamed Steve-O as she spotted Barry, 'I've got to thank you for telling me about Kevin and Dynasty's child. It's well handy to overheard them talking about it,' he walked up to Barry and he could tell that Barry too was remembering vividly their last meeting where he'd called the police on him, 'I'd say we're even now, wouldn't you?' Barry didn't say anything, he averted Steve-O's eyes and nodded.  
'Well she ain't gonna have a baby with that schoolboy if I have anything to do with it,' growled Carol.  
'It's alright Mrs B,' smirked Steve-O, 'they won't. You got me outta prison, I'll take care of Kev and the baby.' Carol smiled horribly and Barry left the room, in fact he left the house. He didn't know where he was going but he needed to stretch his legs so he just wandered aimlessly around through the dark streets. He'd been so sure about the plan a few days ago… but if Steve-O did do something, anything to harm the baby, Dynasty would never forgive any of the family. He wasn't really looking where he was going. He just kept his head down, hoping that, by walking, he could ease some of his anxiety. He had thought he had been the only one in the street however he soon found himself walking straight into a dark shadow, somewhat smaller than him. 'Ouch!' came a squeaky voice as whoever he'd bumped into stumbled back a few paces.  
'Watch where you're going will ya,' muttered Barry and he made to walk away, but not before the person who he'd bumped into snapped at him in response.  
'Watch where _I'm _going? What about you?'  
'What did you just say to me?' Snarled Barry.  
'I said,' she stepped closer, beneath the light of the streetlamp so that he could see what she looked like, '_you _should watch where _you're _going. I'm surprised you can walk at all with a head that big, doesn't it throw you off balance?' He stared at her. She had short (as in no longer than his) black scruffy hair and wide blue eyes. She was glaring at him, dislike etched into her thin pale face. Her accent was that of a Londoner as she continued, 'next time, look in front of you when you walk.' Barry gazed at her as she walked away. He'd never had anyone confront him like that before, especially female. Slightly confused, he turned on his heel and made his way back to his house, where Steve-O and Carol were plotting their comeback on Kevin.

Dynasty couldn't help feeling nervous the next day. On her way to school, she kept thinking she saw Steve-O in every street corner, only to look back and for it to be a postbox or something. 'Kevin, I'm really scared,' she whispered as the school came into sight and she held his hand. He squeezed it comfortably, understanding how she felt. It was only natural that she was going to be 10 times more scared of Steve-O now after what he'd done to her. 'Perhaps,' said Kevin in a falsely hopeful tone, 'perhaps he will leave us alone this time. You never know, he might have gone back to Liverpool. He might have given up.'  
'If only,' snorted Dynasty, 'you know he's got a tattoo of my name on his chest…'  
'Seriously?'  
'Yeah, I found out when he was… when he was raping me,' there was an awkward silence. She never really said that word if she could help it. She broke the silence quickly by adding, 'it's a bit sad really.' Kevin nodded and they made their way up the school building.

A few minutes later, Barry entered the gates. As he approached Kacey on her bike, she walked up to him, 'I just heard that Steve-O came round our house last night.'  
'Yeah.'  
'Why? What did he want?' She asked, looking slightly scared.  
'Never you mind,' muttered Barry. He made to turn around but then he saw a familiar face. It was none other than the girl he'd bumped into yesterday. She didn't show any sign of recognition whatsoever. Instead she just walked her bike over t the rack, left it there, and then joined one of her friends as they walked up the steps to the building. Barry stared after her. Hadn't she seen him? Or was she ignoring him deliberately… but wait… why did he care? Girls were so weird sometimes.  
Dynasty spent most of that day constantly looking out of the window, making sure Steve-O was nowhere to be seen. Why did he have to ruin everything in her life? She just wanted to be happy, and she was happy when she was with Kevin. Kevin was just the kind of person that she could talk to easily. He was funny, sweet and just amazing really. _You're a lucky kid, _Dynasty thought, putting a hand against her belly. Perhaps it was just her but she could have sworn she'd felt just a small kick. Then, she reminded herself that it was probably to early on in the pregnancy to identify anything like that. She wondered whether her child could hear her and Kevin when they talked to it at night before kissing each other goodnight and snuggling next to each other in bed.

**(A couple of months passes)**

Over the next couple of months or so, some of Dynasty's worry had worn off. She hadn't seen Steve-O once. Maybe Kevin was right. Maybe Steve-O actually had left and given up. Dynasty didn't bother to contact her mother anymore; whenever she did she just received endless texts begging her to dump Kevin in return. Well Carol didn't know about the pregnancy did she… or as far as Dynasty was aware. What was more, Dynasty and Kevin had noticed a baby bump forming which really raised their spirits. They couldn't help going out every now and again and buying things for their baby. The only problem was though was that, with the baby bump growing, it was going to become harder to hide her pregnancy from everyone. Only a few people knew about it, but that was obviously about to change over the next few months.

* * *

_**Like it? Hope you do xx **_

_**please review and everything:D**_

_**Will update soon if I haven't already**_


	6. Chapter 6: heartbreak lullaby

**Heyy yeah I've decided to update this fiction too as well as 'for your information' and my current one 'what will be will be'**

**i will warn you though that this chapter could be quite upsetting. **

* * *

Great, Dynasty was late for school again. She'd overslept. Quickly, her and Kevin stumbled over the garden path to Chalky's flat, putting their coats and, in Dynasty's case, shoes on whilst they trotted.

Once at the gates, Dynasty pecked Kevin on the cheek before going to her lesson, Kevin going to his.

Dynasty had English. She spent most of the time looking out of the window, feeling her (what was to be) baby bump.

Every now and then she could have sworn that she'd seen someone move outside near the gates, but at second glance she couldn't see anyone.

'Miss, I need the loo,' she said.

Thankfully, her teacher didn't question her but let her go out and go to the toilet.

If truth be told, she didn't need the toilet at all.

The reason se needed to leave the lesson was that she'd just seen someone terribly familiar outside and she needed to know whether they'd been who she thought they'd been.

The corridor's were deserted- good. She didn't want anyone holding inquiries on where she was going.

As soon as she emerged outside, she felt the horrible bitter breeze hit her.

'Hello?' she whispered… but there was no reply.

Uncertainly, she took a few steps forward.

She didn't know why she dared come out here.

Gulping, she made to turn around and go back indoors but she found her way blocked by someone.

She gasped.

It couldn't be…

But it was…

It was Steve-O.

Dynasty stood frozen, 'what are you doing here?' She asked, trembling from head to toe.

Steve-O smiled, 'just wanted to see ya babes.'

Dynasty shook her head, terrified, 'no. No, go away.'

'But I needed to see ya.'

'Get out of the way, Steve-O,' demanded Dynasty. Nevertheless Steve-O ignored this statement. He'd just spotted Dynasty's baby bump.

Fuming, he growled, 'what is that.'

'Nothing,' gulped Dynasty, trying (and failing) to hide it.

'You're having a fucking baby?' Yelled Steve-O, 'with him?'

'Go away,' shouted Dynasty, tears rolling uncontrollably down her cheeks, 'just go away.'

Anger was flooding into Steve-O's face, 'you had a baby with little Kev?'

'Please,' cried Dynasty, 'I don't want you here. Just go, please, go.'

But he wouldn't. There was something in his hand. It was a sharp pencil.

Dynasty eyed it.

'Just get out,' she murmured.

'No chance,' snarled Steve-O.

'Get out just go away!' Screamed Dynasty, 'get out! Go-'

But she couldn't continue.

Steve-O had made a rapid movement.

His hand had left his side.

Then it returned to his side, the pencil in it, dripping with blood.

Dynasty squeaked, her hand travelling over her stomach. Blood was pouring from it.

'No… no!' sobbed Dynasty, 'no no no no.'

Steve-O backed away, staring at what he'd done.

Was he proud?

Dynasty screamed at the top of her voice, panic, terror and grief strangling her tone.

Immediately, people came filing out, mainly teachers.

Kevin was among them.

He looked at Steve-O, running away out of sight, everyone else staring at Dynasty and then he too looked at Dynasty.

He felt his insides vanish.

'D-D-Dynasty.'

Even with the teacher hurrying towards her, some phoning an ambulance on their way, Kevin was the first to reach her.

He rested her head in his hand, 'Dynasty, no.'  
'Kevin,' she whispered, tears still trickling down her cheeks, 'the baby.'  
'Shhhh,' hushed Kevin, touching Dynasty's forehead with his, tears filling his own eyes at the sight of her like this, 'it's you I'm worried about.'

He clutched her hand and held it tight.

Faintly, he heard ambulance sirens.

Dynasty's breathing was uneven, 'Kevin. Please don't leave me.'  
'I won't,' breathed Kevin, 'I promise you I won't.'

He stayed true to his word. He accompanied her into the ambulance, talked to her on the journey, even though she didn't reply at all times.

The truth was that, talking was the only thing keeping him from having a breakdown.

* * *

**hiyaa thanks for reading**

**please please please review!**

**haven't updated this in a while so i need feedback**


End file.
